


My Wishes Are Your Orders

by AC_TIL_10A



Series: Wishes are complicated [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angst everywhere, angst over here, angst over there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_TIL_10A/pseuds/AC_TIL_10A
Summary: I always did what others wanted, what others wished. Now it's time for others to do what I wish.Adrien is akumatized and it might just be the hardest akuma that team miraculous ever faced.





	1. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an explosion of inspiration and this and other ideas came up so I HAD to write them. I should probably go back to Criss-Crossed Dimensions and continue writing. I should be packing actually, and I might not have signal nor internet until friday.

 

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The swarm of red ladybugs flew through the air circling everything and fixing the damages caused by their fight.

He saw them leave the akumatized person, now a teenager, back on the ground again and decided to go to his partner.

He walked up to her and bowed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Pound it!" they said in unison bumping their fists in victory.

Not long after a swarm of reporters closed in on Ladybug, he decided to check up on the akuma victim.

He talked to them shortly and handed them off to the police officers so they could help them with a stiff smile.

He jumped on a nearby rooftop shortly after that. He was feeling rather tired and heavy. He didn't want to move but he had to go back to school- oh wait, never mind he had a photoshoot later so he probably wouldn't even be back at school until Monday. Great a weekend and he hadn't even attended most of Friday.

He heard a pair of feet land behind him on the rooftop

"Chat, what happened back there?" Ladybug sounded angry.

He felt his ear fold back. He really wasn't in the mood for and argument or being scolded.

"What do you mean M'lady?" he said as he turned around and smiled innocently at her.

"With the akuma! What happened to you back there?" she said pointing to the ground down bellow where they had just fought and defeated the akuma. He felt his tail lashing out behind him. Cursed thing with a mind of its own.

"Purrretty  sure that I was as graceful as always" he said cheekily.

"I'm not taking about that, you're.. weird" she said sounding concerned and frustrated at the same time. He tried not to grimace and kept playing fool.

"I'm never weird are you kitten M'lady?" she groaned frustrated and pulled at her pigtails.

"Chat" 

"LB" he said waggling his eyebrows to keep her distracted.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

Did she stomp her foot? He was pretty sure he saw her stomping her foot. Well that was adorable.

"Meow being stubborn? Never!" he said trying to contain the laughter bubbling in his stomach annoying her was so fun.

"Chat!"

He just chuckled.

"I worry about you Chat Noir. What's wrong?" she said with an earnest expression, and maybe it was because he couldn't deny her anything but he slowly sobered up.

He looked at the city feeling bone deep tired, exhausted, and he hadn't even done much that day. 

 

 _Such a disappointment_ he thought.

 

"Chat?"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

 _"_ Just a litter tired Bugaboo" he said with a wink and a smile. Fake it 'till you make it.

"Don't call me Bugaboo" she said frowning.

"Why not?" he made his smile widen.

"Ugh! Just go home to sleep you silly cat! Bug out!" She launched her yo-yo and swung away. Probably fed-up with him, probably just late to something.

He watched her until she was no more than a small dot getting lost in the distance.

He should probably go home rest what he could and get ready for the photoshoot, and then his fencing lessons.

He vaulted away from that rooftop and towards his house. He stopped in front of it, dreading becoming Adrien again and facing all of those responsibilities. He didn't want to. He had to. 

Besides Plagg would probably want to eat some cheese even though he hadn't used cataclysm.

He entered through the window and detransformed.

Adrien sighed and massaged his temples. There was a dull ache in his starting somewhere in his head and it was starting to be a bother. His clothes felt scratchy and uncomfortable and he felt like his own skin was not his. He walked to his door and closed it.

He looked around. What should he do now?

His eye caught sight of his Ladybug  screen-saver, he sat down on his chair in front of his computers. Maybe scrolling through the Ladyblog would distract him a little.

He blinked away the spots in his vision as he logged in to the site.

"Kid, you alright?" said Plagg floating down to his eye level.

"i'm fine, it's just an off day I guess" he said feeling the corner of his lips rising slightly.

Plagg nodded and zipped away probably to his Camembert stock.

He scrolled through the recent posts. There was one of Ladybug's and his latest battle just now. He felt his slight smile fall while he watched the video. He hadn't been at the top of his game. He'd been slow and that had costed them time and effort. He'd thought he had done a good job covering it up but maybe he hadn't if Ladybug had seen through him.

He scrolled through the comment section to see if anyone had seen it as he had. They hadn't, he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He squinted at the monitor the light was a little too bright for his liking. And his head was starting to feel muddled.

Adrien groaned, he was hoping he could just ignore this headache but if it continued down this path he wouldn't be able to model good enough and his father would surely hear about it and Adrien wouldn't be able to forget about it.

He massaged his temples again. His ring felt like it was pressing his finger. And his shirt felt suffocating

He took both off and walked to the bathroom in only his t-shirt.

He washed his hands and wet his face a little.

A knock sounded on the door.

He opened the cabinet and pulled the bottle of painkillers out.

"Adrien? Get ready, we'll be leaving in five minutes, don't be late" Nathalie's voice was muffled by the door.

Adrien closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!"

He grabbed the bottle of painkillers.

He didn't want to go.

But he had to.

Why did he have to? Just because he wanted to please everyone else so father would be pleased?

He laid his head on the cool ceramic of the bathroom walls and closed his eyes further.

"You're always pleasing everybody else" his father's voice sounded in his head.

Great now he was hallucinating father. He should sleep.

"Pretty much" he answered he couldn't not answer his father, hallucination or not.

"Wouldn't you like that to stop?"

It was weird, his father didn't ask him stuff normally he just commanded him to do it.

"I... guess it would be nice" He put the bottle of painkillers back on it's cabinet.

"To have others do what you tell them to do for once in a while?"

He opened his mouth to say that no he didn't, but maybe... maybe that way his father would spend some time with him.

"Yes"

"Then you know what to do"

What?

He opened up his eyes just in time for dark bubbles to finish covering him.

"Bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous"

Wait- No!

"Your name" HawkMoth said "is Golden Wish"

 

 

 

"Whatever you say HawkMoth" Golden Wish smiled and the butterfly mask vanished.

His eyes caught his reflection, his hair was slightly curled but still stylized not covering much of his white mask. On top of his head lay a gold crown that resembled leaves woven together, he was wearing a cape draped over his shoulders, it looked like a waterfall. He was wearing black boots that matched his black pants and had a sword strapped at his hip. He smiled slightly, the white shirt he was wearing had small designs embroidered in gold.

"Chat Noir's ring, come" he said, power oozing out of his voice naturally.

A black ring with a green paw print on front zipped towards him and he held it in white gloved hands.

"This is going to be fun" He twirled the ring and after some toying with it he put it in his pocket.

That was what HawkMoth was so desperste to achieve? That was all he was struggling to get?

HawkMoth was surely a disappointment.

Well he could maybe strech his stay as Golden Wish if he toyed with the other half of the superhero duo.

He opened the window and stilled.

But there was the odd chance that Ladybug may call upon her other miraculous friends.

How could he neutralize them?

He smirked as an idea formed in his head.

Make them believe they had the upper hand and stealing it from them sounded terribly tempting at the moment.

How could he do that?

Something caught his eye.

 _That was perfect_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migranes make me grumpy and just ruin my mood. Always  
> Hope you enjoyed! And again, if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies please comment them kindly, this is not beta-read.


	2. Watch it unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life has been bussyyy. I traveled and am still so tired and had already so many family dinners it already feels like Christmas lasted like weeks.  
> I hope you like it!

 

 

"So like, Ladybug kicked the akuma it is kinda blurry right there because they jumped a couple of blocks over but it was awesome! I'm very proud of this footage" Alya said.

"You already said that babe" said Nino and squinted to look closer to the still playing video of her and Chat Noir fighting the last akumatized victim.

He had been off the whole battle, tense, weird.

"You gonna have to hear it more times then babe! Who haven't I shown the footage?" the red-head said turning around and checking the people inside the school cafeteria.

"Dunno, Marinette, d'you know who Alya hasn't shown her video to?"

"I'm pretty sure she showed it to everyone already, except Chloe. Have you shown it to Chloe?" she said.

"I don't think so" Alya answered.

"Then show her" Nino said pulling his phone out of his pocket

"I don't wanna!"

"What?" Marinette asked. She was distracted, not paying much attention.

That dumb cat had her worried.

Like, maybe he was just tired as he said but he seemed tense all over. 

And she was getting this bad feeling but it didn't make any sense, it felt like dread or fear but why would she be feeling like that?

"-on't you think so Marinette?"

This was not a normal worry. Maybe he was sick? She could ask Tikki if this feeling had something to do with them being partners or some miraculous related magic.

"Marinette?"

Or maybe she was just crazy, that made sense. Chat had seemed okay enough. She needed to get distracted, maybe she could watch Adrien.

"Marinette?"

But Adrien wasn't coming back to school for the rest of the day because of his father. Maybe she could catch him fencing?

Haha _cat_ ch. Great, now she was punning, just like her partner whose health she could not stop worrying about. She should call him, they could meet up for patrol.

Yeah, that should do.

And meanwhile she could ask Tikki if the miraculous connected her to Chat in any way.

"Marinette!!"

She jumped on her seat.

"Wha-what's going on? Who’s hurt? Is there an akuma?" She jumped to her feet banging her knee in the process.

Alya was pouting at her and also frowning.

"You're ignoring me" she whined.

"I'm not! I was just thinking, sorry "

Alya huffed and let herself fall unto Nino, who was startled and almost didn't catch her even though they were sitting.

"She's thinking about Adrien agaaiiinn, I need someone to fangirl with me about Ladybuuggg and Marinette can't stop thinking about Adriennnnn"

"Sorry babe but Adrien's the only other Ladybug fan in our group"

"Why do you say I was thinking about Adrien?! You don't know that!" Marinette’s voice rapidly drowned Nino’s.

Alya pouted at Nino and then looked at Marinette.

"Adrien's basically everything you think about"

"I resent that. You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am! And it's true!"

"I still resent that" Marinette crossed her arms felling her face burning up.

Alya's phone vibrated with a notification. She unlocked it and scrolled through her notifications.

"It's from the news channel? They aren't usually active at this time. It's supposed to be kids+" Alya said tapping on her phone.

"What does it say?" Nino looked over Alya's shoulder to see the post.

"I wanna see too" Marinette said standing up and walking until she was behind Alya and Nino.

"What the heck?" she heard Alya say under her breath.

The post said 'Look at the news channel'

Nino frowned and adjusted his glasses.

Alya stood up.

"HEY!! Turn the TV on the news channel!" she said with her reporter voice.

There was a guy, a teenager, standing in front of the stage. He had wavy blond hear and was crowned with a gold leaf crown. He was wearing a white mask that made his green-golden eyes almost shine.

He smiled.

"Hello Paris it would do you well to sit down and listen" the guy said.

Marinette’s legs gave out suddenly, everyone in the room sat down as well.

It was not a teenager, it was an akuma.

"My name is Golden Wish, and I can already say that most of you know what I want"

A chill ran down her spine, she tried to move her legs, they were unresponsive. Why were they unresponsive?! Oh god she needed to go!

"I always did what others wanted, what others wished" a pause. "Now it's time for others to do what I wish" Golden Wish said.

Needed to leave go transform and fix this.

"Oh god" Nino said sounding strangely tense "Adrien..."

Marinette felt her blood freeze over. Adrien?

"Do it fast, or else..." The TV turned off.

"What do you mean Adrien? _That_ was Adrien?" she said already dreading the battle to come.

What could have caused sweet, kind, patient Adrien to get akumatized?

“Oh god, I-I knew this could happen but Adrien’s always been so-so… I never thought” Nino said, his voice sounding strangled.

“Yeah almost like Marinette, girl you’re so positive that it’s weird to think of you as… well as an akuma” Alya said and held Nino’s hand supportively.

“I need to go” Marinette choked out and ran. She didn’t think, she just ran.

She couldn’t fight Adrien she just- she couldn’t.

She hoped it wouldn’t be too hard for her or for Chat. She shuddered thinking about what had happened with her legs earlier.

“Marinette!” Tikki flew out of her purse to fly beside her.

“I know. Spots on!”

She threw her yoyo and lifted herself up to run over the rooftops. She stopped and opened her yoyo and dialed Chat. It rang, and rang and at the third ring the line went silent. She huffed frustrated and called again.

“Chat I need you to come over fast, you must have seen the news by now. Call me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had so much trouble with this chapter, I couldn't express myself the way I wanted to. But I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out.  
> What do you think will happen next? Any thoughts and/or ideas?


	3. See where it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I owe you an explination  
> so, my mental health spiraled, for (well, it kinda still is?) a long while. And I wasn't really able to concentrate on writing a lot. I have another chapter written, but I'd like to write another before I post that one, let's see how that goes... I also need to continue writing on my other fics, but I am trying not to pressure myself into reaching a certain amount of words before posting, because that was a problem,  
> I was never really satisfied with how short my chapters were?  
> But like, whatever. It's fine.  
> I am also sick, really sick, had an awful fever and I'm drowning in homework. Like that doesn't give my anxiety a lot to work with imma right?  
> I need to sleep but I also need to get some homework done...  
> I'm a mess. Sorry if this chapter reflects that.

 

 

She walked on top of the building, nervous energy oozing out of her. The wind was blowing her pigtails in every direction and chilling her. Or maybe the chill was from the fact that Chat wasn’t answering. Or maybe from the fact that after dreading it for such a long time she would have to fight Adrien- no, Golden Wish, no, Adrien… Oh! She didn’t know how to call him to make her feel any better about it.

She crossed her arms, the wind whistled. She waited, there was no clear chaos to follow and she had yet to figure out what the akuma’s powers were. She did not want a repeat of what had happened at the cafeteria.

She looked around, no black blur rapidly approaching from a distance. She sighed.

“Where are you Chat?” she said out loud.

“Wouldn’t be able to say Ladybug” Adrien- no, the akuma was sitting on top of a chimney right behind her.

She took her yo-yo out.

“What did you do?” she asked. Shoulders tense, waiting for the inevitable attack that didn’t come. It never came. He sat there and ignored her words, sitting still as a statue looking. Just… looking.

The whole situation had the feeling of wrongness permeating the air. His cape did not flow with the wind, his hair did not move. He was still as a statue. _Unnatural_ , the word jumped to her head. It was unnatural for something, someone, to be so still. It made her nervous. She readied herself to throw her weapon.

“Drop the yo-yo” his voice cut through the wind as if it didn’t exist. Her hand tingled. Her yo-yo clanged as it fell against the cement. The sound impossibly loud in contrast to the silence that had fallen between them.

“Where’s Chat? What did you do to him?”

He rose.

“How am I supposed to know? Aren’t you his partner?” Adrien- no, the akuma; remember that Marinette, the akuma not Adrien, smiled softly. It was wrong. His eyes did not crinkle nor did they sparkle.

“Please Adrien! I- We can help you!”

“I am Golden Wish” he said “And you will- I wish for you to call me as such” his voice remained monotone, not rising in volume.

He jumped down to her level.

“And that cat? I doubt you’ll ever see him again” Golden Wish threw something in the air, it was black. A flash of green in a swirl of black.

_Chat’s ring._

“No…”

She knew something was wrong! She should have gone after Chat!

“Well, that is pathetic”

She couldn’t help herself, she attacked him. He jumped back, his cape billowing behind him, white, reflecting the sun, the cape made it almost impossible to see him, sparkling like water.

She needed back up. And a Lot. She ran and picked her yo-yo up and threw it far away. She tugged the string, leaving those rooftops behind her and landed in an ally.

She ended her transformation, pink light bathing the dirty walls.

“Marinette, we might need to go to master Fu”

“I know Tikki… Do you think Chat’s alright?”

“I wouldn’t be able to tell you even if I knew Marinette”

She sighed.

“I know”

She walked out.

“Who do you think we’ll need now?” a beat “Never mind, I’ll just ask everyone”

“Marinette, you can’t just bring everyone”

  _Adrien_ \- “Golden Wish- what?” _Adrien_ “Golden Wish” She frowned. Her tongue felt heavy.

“Marinette?”

“Why can’t I say” _Adrien_ “Golden Wish?”

“What are you talking about? What is it?”

“I think the akuma’s powers still work far from him” she said trying not to panic “He is powerful and Chat is down, I’m gonna need help”

“Let’s go then!”

She ran through the streets, people looked nervous but nobody was running from a clear direction so it helped her to keep her cover. She glided between people, twisting here and there to reach her destination. She stopped in front of the store. She looked around, she couldn’t see Adrien anywhere, still, better safe than sorry.

She went in.

 

“Hello Ladybug”

“Hello Master Fu”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got trhough with it!! Yaaaayyyy  
> I'm glad!  
> it's 12 am right here and I doubt I'll be getting some sleep tonight.  
> But you read it!! I'm so happy! Yaaaayyy  
> Sorry if (and because) I made you wait for long for this chapter. Really.


	4. Feel how it flows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo every body! I'm alive!  
> I also got diagnosed with mayor depresion and anxiety. But that's news for another day!  
> Finally have the new chapter out!  
> Still not satisfied with the length.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> And thank you to all those wonderfull gorgeous people that left kudos. And EVEN MORE THANKS to those who commented and to those who bookmarked the story. It warms my heart.  
> without further ado  
> ENJOY!

 

 

She swung to Nino’s house.

Two miraculous boxes in her hand and one in a compartment inside her yo-yo.

Her heart felt heavy. Chat was gone. Maybe not dead, rare were the circumstances that an akuma killed someone. And Adrien killing Chat? She didn’t want to believe it. She refused to even think on the possibility that Adrien could do something like that. Even if akumas _were_ different from their civilian counterpart Adrien could never… Adrien would never…

He’d never harm a fly.

But even if Adrien had just _ordered_ Chat to give up his ring there was no way Chat could be able to get to her or warn her.

 

Not without compromising his identity.

 

 

She sighed. This whole situation was getting on her nerves. She could feel her shoulders tensing up and a headache building up.

She pushed it down.

She _hated_ this. Having to fight Adrien; not having Chat Noir at her side. The possibility of him being- no, no Chat was alright.

He _had_ to be alright.

She didn’t know what she would do without him. She didn’t know what would _be_ of her without Chat.

He was such an important part of her life. At least the hero side of her life, something that she couldn’t share with anyone else, besides Tikki.

She landed at Nino’s windowsill and _shoved_ all her feelings down. She was Ladybug, strong, confident, powerful.

She was _Marinette_ , smart, creative, resilient and determined.

She’d get this. She would solve this.

She looked inside and let out a breath.

Thankfully, thankfully Nino and Alya were both sitting next to Nino’s bed. They seemed to be talking.

She thanked Tikki and her luck; she would have probably taken a long time finding both without Tikki’s luck.

She tapped the glass with her knuckles.

Nino was the first to look.

Alya was the first to stand.

“Ladybug?” Alya said, her appearance disheveled, expression worried.

Maybe Marinette shouldn’t- no. they were needed

“I think you know already why I’m here”

Alya’s eyes fell to the miraculous box.

But it wasn’t her who answered.

“We’re both needed?” Nino looked horrible; he was wringing his cap in his hands.

“You are” Ladybug nodded.

Nino and Alya looked at each other in a silent conversation.

They were silent for a couple of minutes and Ladybug felt her stomach shrink with each one of them.

Her hands felt sweaty inside her suit.

“We’ll do it”

Marinette felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

She gave them the boxes.

“Meet me in half an hour. I’ll send you the location”

Alya took the boxes out of her hands and with a nod Ladybug threw her yo-yo and left.

 

 

 

She swung to Le Grand Paris.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atfnhjsldgkhalkjgbda,jbvldgjfgjbnoslki  
> I really hope you liked it. even a little.  
> I really really want to apologise for being late. again. with the update  
> leave a comment if you have any ideas suggestions or questions or corrections! I'll read all of them. I promise.


End file.
